


Distant Truth

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Series: A World of One Color [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Blackgate Penitentiary (DCU), Complicated Relationships, Confrontations, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Things had just started to seem brighter in Roman's life when he was thrown a curve ball. Roman was used to dealing with unseen circumstances, but, as with everything, Jason made doing that less of a cut and dry matter.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: A World of One Color [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849228
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	Distant Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Winter's around the corner once again, so let's get back to this story, shall we?

Somehow, over the next week or so, things seemed brighter for Roman. Business was usually good, consistent if not on an upswing. Yet now, Roman felt- Well, feeling much at all was unusual for him. He was used to a clear head, free from distractions, but Roman didn’t mind the change. His work went along as normal, only with a little more color.

This particular day seemed brighter than most. Jason was accompanying Roman as a bodyguard, and, while they both had to keep up an air of professionalism, Jason’s presence was a treat nonetheless.

The second meeting of the day was smaller than Roman typically hosted. He’d taken an interest in purchasing a cybersecurity startup that had shown promise. Roman was fairly confident in moving forward with the deal, but it was wise to discuss such matters from all angles beforehand. Number crunchers on one side, sky’s-the-limit thinkers on the other. It was all fairly mundane for Roman, and he was eager to get the morning’s task done so that he could go off and eat lunch with Jason. Roman had always looked forward to meals, but Jason only incentivized them more.

All that, however, was interrupted as Roman caught the sound of the door creaking open. That wasn’t right; everyone was accounted for in the meeting and he had a strict no interruptions policy, which would be in place even if the damn building was burning down. Roman glanced up to glare at the offender, but promptly rescinded as he realized who was interrupting them.

Two uniform-clad police officers entered with intent and a casual kind of authority that Roman was familiar with. Already he had a sneaking suspicion as to why they were here. Still, Roman wasn’t fazed; it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been placed under arrest. Compliance was key here.

“Roman Sionis?” the lead cop called out, even-toned and diplomatic.

Before he could speak, Roman heard the unmistakable clicks of Jason grabbing his guns. Lord, of all the times for him to be protective.

“Stand down, Jason!” Roman’s ordered him, clear and authoritative.

For just a moment, Roman feared that Jason wouldn’t obey, and he could hardly breathe at the thought. But then, doing as he was told, Jason sheathed his guns and spread his hands out where the cops could see them. Roman breathed a silent sigh of relief. Good boy.

Roman stood up and strode towards the entranceway

“Apologies on behalf of my bodyguard. It’s his job to be protective,” Roman explained, casual as a comment on the weather. “Now, gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

“You’re under arrest, Mr. Sionis,” one of them told him in a similarly mundane tone.

Roman could practically feel Jason bristling, even with the short distance between them.

“On what grounds?” Roman asked, more for the sake of procedure than genuine curiosity.

“Assault and attempted murder. We received incriminating video evidence.”

Roman tensed up at those words. So, that’s how it was. The little vigilante justice he’d had Jason carry out was coming back to bite. But video evidence? That was at least unusual. Who would have been out tailing Jason? One of the Bat clan? He supposed it didn’t matter all that much.

One way or the other, Roman wasn’t about to let anyone see his hand. “We’ll see,” he said, offering his hands. “Make it quick then.”

Roman allowed the two to approach and cuff him, a predicament that he was somewhat familiar with. That being said, Roman was keenly aware that this was Jason’s first time seeing him being arrested since they’d grown close. Even worse, based on his expression, Jason wasn’t taking it well. His lips were tight and his eyes were close to blank, a face that Roman knew all too well from Jason’s more depressive episodes. Roman couldn’t just leave him with nothing to go off of.

“It’s alright, you’ll hear from me soon,” he addressed Jason as he passed by. “Keep everything running smoothly while I’m gone, will you?”

Jason nodded his acknowledgment, but his expression remained grave. Seeing Jason so distraught felt more pressing than the cool metal around Roman’s wrists, but there was little he could do about it at that moment.

He just hoped Jason would manage on his own.

*****

The first thing Roman did when he got to Blackgate was call up his legal strike team. There was no doubt in his mind that they’d have him out within a day or two. As per usual, Roman was to comply, comply, comply with the system in place while he waited for the lawyers to eviscerate that system. Until then, Roman would have to wait in his quiet, secluded corner of the prison, with all the books he could ask for, regular newspaper delivery, and as many phone calls as he needed. The perks of having friends in the right places.

The second thing he did was dial Jason’s cell number. He’d been distressed when Roman had been hauled off, and Roman couldn’t imagine that he’d gotten any better. The two of them had a talk that was long overdue anyway.

Before the first ring was through, Roman heard the line pick up, but hardly any sound came through, just a soft, near-imperceptible static that might have been a breath. 

“Hey, kid,” he prompted.

The other end of the line was quiet for a long stretch. Then, a deep exhale, telling Roman much of what he needed to know about Jason’s mental state.

“It’s my fault,” Jason finally whimpered, seemingly through his teeth.

Roman gave a phantom wince, anticipating Jason’s words, but still intolerant of them. “No, no, no, don’t you dare sit there and think like that,”

“But-”

“Jason,” Roman cut in, sharp before softening his tone. “This happens sometimes. When you’re in this business, things happen.”

Jason was quiet, and none-too-convinced by Roman’s estimate.

“Nothing about this is your fault,” Roman assured him. “It was my call. I gave the order, and I’ll take responsibility.”

The line was quiet for a few more heartbeats before Jason’s voice came through again, “I- I still did it. I still...”

Jason trailed off, prompting a long sigh from Roman. So, this was where he said what needed to be said. Roman could do this. It was something he hadn’t done in a long time since he’d done or said anything like it, but he could do it.

“I’m sorry, Jason, for what I pushed you to do,” Roman said, reaching up to place his free hand over his face and rub his brow. “I thought-” Roman stopped himself, shaking his head. “Well, it doesn’t matter much what I thought. I was playing games with you that I never should have, and now I’m not even sure why I ever thought it was a good idea. I’d like to make it up to you, if I can.”

Once again, Jason was quiet for a long while. Roman gritted his teeth, for once unsure of how Jason would react. He didn’t think he’d ever so clearly admitted wrongdoings in front of Jason. Roman was on thin ice and he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with that. He couldn’t lose this boy, not like this, not with Jason blaming himself, not while-

“I- thought about breaking you out,” Jason said suddenly, sheepish as he’d ever been.

The suddenness of it tore a laugh from Roman’s throat.

“Believe me, it’ll be quicker for my lawyers to ‘break me out’ as it were,” Roman assured him. “But I appreciate the thought.”

“Come home soon, please,” Jason pleaded. “I miss you.”

Roman would have blinked given the ability. Roman would have thought- Well, Roman had a lot of preconceptions about people, but Jason wasn’t just anyone else. He wasn’t sure if he was forgiven, but Roman was obviously still wanted by Jason, so he replied simply.

“I will. I’ll see you soon, promise. Until then, you’re in charge.”

“Alright,” Jason said, voice far more confident than it had been through the whole call. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” Roman echoed.

On that, the line went dead, and Roman placed the phone back onto its receiver. The conversation couldn’t have lasted more than ten minutes, but it felt like it had been hours. Even worse, Roman already would have liked to talk to Jason again.

Roman sighed and sat down on his bed. He leaned forward, rubbing both hands down his face. The kid was going to be the death of him. It had always been true, but Roman could see it clearer than he ever had just then. He had to be better, not for his own sake, but for Jason’s. Jason was more important than staying five steps ahead of everyone in his life. Jason was more important than anything. He’d already known that; it was just clearer with distance between them.

*****

Roman was in the middle of reading recent stock trends when he felt a sensation crawl up his spine. A chilled panic rose in him as he considered it might be his heart acting up, but there was no pain. He put his newspaper aside, but before he could go for his panic button, his eyes laid upon an imposing, near-solid black figure in the room.

The Bat had joined him, as silent as ever.

“Well, well, look who’s come to visit,” Roman said, not moving from his spot. “Here to beat information out of me?”

Batman said nothing, just continued to glare at him. Was this how he dealt with his kids? Roman wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Whatever it is you need, I’m sure I’ll help you to the best of my abilities.”

“This isn’t about what you or I need. This is about Red Hood.”

So that was what this was about. Something told Roman that the reason he was in Blackgate at all had nothing to do with a supposed assault, and it certainly was no coincidence. Roman supposed he wasn’t really surprised, but he couldn’t help but be a bit taken aback by the Bat’s directness.

Roman hummed. “I’m not sure I know Red Hood personally.”

“Don’t play games with me,” Batman growled.

“Games?” Roman chuckled. “I wouldn’t say I’m the one playing games. I don’t dress up in a bat costume and play detective every night. I wouldn’t even wear a mask, given the choice. I have better things to be thinking about.”

Batman was none-too-impressed, by the looks of it, but he said nothing.

“Of course, you do too, don’t you?” Roman pressed on. “You’ve got everything you could possibly need or want, but it’s never enough, eh, Bruce?”

For an instant, Batman blanched, just long enough for Roman to catch. Just as quickly, though, his expression returned to stony and unreadable.

“You thought I wouldn’t guess?” Roman asked, coolly avoiding the idea of Jason being the one to spill. “We used to be close, our families. You think I don’t know your voice when I hear it?”

“Your family was never close to the Waynes,” Batman retorted in a cold snarl.

“Ah, but like you said, this isn’t about you or me. This is about someone more interesting.”

Roman stood up, straightened his back, and approached the iron barrier between them, keeping eye contact with Batman at all times.

“So, are you going to take that cowl off and talk to me man-to-man?”

“You forfeited that possibility long ago, Mask.”

Roman rolled his eyes at the sheer gravitas that Batman was using. “Typical. Say your piece then. I’m not going anywhere.”

Batman paused, purely for dramatic effect, it seemed. “Whatever you’re doing to Red Hood, it needs to stop.”

“Doing to him?” The offense in Roman’s voice wasn’t only a front. “I took him as he is. Never asked him to change, never forced him to think, feel, or do anything, only asked him to get jobs done.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“No, and that’s exactly why he spends so much time with me, and so little with you.”

Batman’s jaw set, and Roman knew very well that he’d hit a nerve. “You don’t know him.”

“I know him a hell of a lot better than you, evidently,” Roman spat, glaring at Batman now. “Jason couldn’t decide for himself if he likes being around me or not, no, that’s not something that could happen. So it must be big, bad Black Mask playing with his head.”

Batman was silent. Maybe trying to trap Roman in his own words, maybe something else. Roman didn’t care one way or another; in this case, he knew that he was right. Yet his next words were softer, more reserved.

“Fact is, I did play with his head. I got him to do things out of his comfort zone, and I regret pushing him further than I should have. But, for his sake, I won’t be repeating that mistake.”

If Roman wasn’t mistaken, Batman’s eyes softened in return, puzzled maybe.

“Turns out that he’s resilient, determined, loyal, utterly charming,” Roman continued, feeling a phantom smile pull at his face. “Loud-mouthed, stubborn, difficult. Not easily manipulated, believe you me.”

It was strange to say out loud, all the traits that he’d grown to appreciate in the kid. He’d become so familiar with Jason, so used to having him around. He didn’t know what he’d do if that disappeared.

“I could have tossed him out when I thought he might not be perfectly obedient,” Roman said, shaking his head at the idea. “I didn’t. I like that he’s willing to talk back. I like seeing him happy.” Roman paused as he made a realization before speaking it aloud, “I’d do anything to keep him happy.”

Then Roman’s mood turned as he laid his eyes on Batman once more. His mind went back to what little Jason had told him about Batman, about Bruce, about how he’d died. How he’d been _allowed_ to die, and how the Bat had left the one who was responsible alive.

“He’s happier than he was with you,” Roman hissed. “Is that the problem? Maybe you’re starting to realize that he was never going to be the good little Robin walking in lockstep with your way of operating.”

Roman drew himself up, gripping the bars separating them and glaring into Batman’s eyes.

“You let him think he was never good enough, didn’t you? That he always needed to prove that he wasn’t just some good for nothing street rat,” Roman snarled, voice slowly raising in volume. “You kept him feeling worthless! You let him _die_!”

Just like that Batman grabbed him through the bars, a hand wrapping around the back of his neck. It shoved him forward, crushing his face up against steel. Roman barely resisted, only tilting his head enough to regain eye contact.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Bat,” he hissed. “What the hell do I know, huh? Tell me I’m wrong.”

As Roman felt his skull might just give in against the heavy bars, finally, Batman released. He didn’t speak a word, and Roman knew that, one way or another, he’d already won.

“Look,” Roman said, reaching up to rub his face. “Whatever happened between you and him, that’s in the past. Neither of us can change that, but I can help him in ways that I don’t believe you can.”

Batman’s silence was becoming more annoying than intimidating, but he seemed to be listening at least. Listening with skepticism, but it was the best Roman could hope for.

“He needs to learn how to pave a path forward for himself and be his own man,” Roman explained. “And, hell, I know I’m not what you’d call a role model, but I know how to keep my eyes forward. Wallowing in the past? That chokes Jason. Wonder if it choked any of the other boys you took in.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me or my family,” Batman said at last. “You honestly think you can fix Red Hood?”

Roman scoffed at the wording. “Fix”. Like Jason was a thing that wasn’t working properly.

“I can’t fix him for you; he’s not broken.” Roman shook his head, anger and frustration bubbling beneath the surface. “Treating him like some broken bird, that- That pisses me off thinking about it.”

Batman blinked and something changed in his expression.

“You really think you’re helping him?” he asked, voice softer like he was no longer putting effort into sounding intimidating.

It was more of a statement than a question. An incredulous observation derived from everything Roman had said to him. Jesus. When had Roman started wearing his heart on his sleeve?

“Yeah,” Roman reaffirmed, giving a short chuckle. “I’m as surprised as you are.”

Roman leaned up against the bars with a long exhale. He’d really let himself fall down this rabbithole, hadn’t he? But if he was in this deep, then he figured that it was as good a time as any to run with it.

“He’s good, Bruce. Real damn good,” Roman continued, barely above a whisper. “And he has no idea.”

Wayne refused to look at him then, but he replied all the same. “Always has been.”

Roman gave a single, humorless laugh as his eyes fell towards the floor. What more was there to be said?

Apparently, more than Roman would have predicted.

“I won’t force myself between you and him,” the Bat said, back in his rough, interrogative tone. Then he paused for a moment before continuing, studying Roman intently. “But I don’t see how he can be his own man if he needs you.”

The words hit Roman like a block of ice, sending chills down his spine. He didn’t move, only felt his hands clench into fists while fighting to keep himself from shouting in rage.

An image flashed through his mind, of Jason standing almost limp as he watched Roman go, white-faced and silent.

The Bat disappeared as quickly and as silently as he’d come. Roman didn’t watch him go, too lost in his own thoughts. Batman had made a point that Roman couldn’t ignore, not entirely anyway. He didn’t want Jason to be unable to function without him, and although he wasn’t, Roman had seen and heard how distraught the kid was at being separated from him. Roman liked to play the provider, but he didn’t want Jason to be completely dependent on him. That wasn’t what their relationship was about. Was it?

Roman took a seat on his provided easy chair, resting his head against one hand. It wasn’t like him to doubt this way. He could scarcely remember a time when he’d questioned his own actions, and never once because of what an adversary had said.

For once, he didn’t mind the solitude. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
